Irmãos Uchiha
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: Cinco contos da infância e adolescência dos irmãos Uchiha//COMPLETO
1. Conto 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence!**

**PS¹: Primeiro de cinco contos.**

**PS²: Não é Uchihacest.**

**PS³: Observações em Notas de Autora.**

* * *

**Irmãos Uchiha**

_Cap. 1 – O Nascimento_

_By: Nylleve_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Itachi era um menino feliz, como um bom Uchiha que ele era, ia sempre à academia ninja, se esforçando o máximo para obter bons resultados, conseguindo ser o melhor de sua classe, ainda que fosse o menor. Em casa ajudava sua mãe e praticava técnicas ninjas. Todos o adoravam, Uchiha Itachi era com certeza o predileto, pois ate o chamavam de prodígio.

Mas isso a Itachi não importava. Ultimamente algo o preocupava, desde alguns meses sua mãe estava diferente: passava o dia comendo, estava sempre cansada e acabava o 'abandonado'.

- Otou-san?– Perguntou um garoto quando viu sua mãe sair novamente da cozinha.

- Diga Itachi. – Respondeu Fugaku, sem levantar os olhos ao filho.

- Por que oka-san esta diferente?

- Como? – Indagou indiferente.

- Está estranha... – Respondeu um tanto nervoso pela indiferença de seu pai.

- Não há nada de errado nisso.

- Ela come cada vez mais, e está cada vez mais gorda.

Fugaku olhou seu filho, talvez essa fosse a hora certa para dizer a verdade sobre a 'estranheza' de sua mãe.

- Olhe Itachi, o que acontece é que... – Fugaku não tinha palavras para explicar a situação a Itachi, ate que Mikoto entrou na sala, logo sendo observada por seu marido – Mikoto, explique a Itachi o porquê de você estar engordando.

- Itachi-chan, o que acontece é que... – A mulher passou a mão pelo ventre e sorriu – Você vai ter um irmãozinho.

Itachi olhou sua mãe e depois o ventre, e simplesmente levantou-se e foi em direção a seu quarto. A verdade é que tinha muitas dúvidas, mas preferiu adquirir respostar com o futuro, pois o mais importante ele entenderá... Ele deixaria de ser filho único.

Deitado em sua cama, Itachi refletia, pensou que não seria tão mal ter um irmão, afinal muitas pessoas tinham irmãos e nunca reclamavam dos mesmos, e quem sabe futuramente eles poderiam brincar juntos...

Meses se passaram tranquilamente, sua mãe estava com o ventre cada vez maior... Itachi muitas vezes chegou à conclusão que sua mãe chegava a engordar mais pela comida que pelo bebê.

Foi numa manhã de 23 de julho, sua mãe começou a se sentir mal, Fugaku não pensou duas vezes em levá-la ao hospital. Assim que chegaram Mikoto foi encaminhada a sala de parto, deixando um Fugaku nervoso na sala de espera e um Itachi que não faia idéia do porque do nervosismo do pai. Quatro horas mais tarde, saiu uma enfermeira, anunciando que o neném havia nascido.

Ambos, Itachi e seu pai entraram no quarto em que Mikoto se encontrava, e na cama ali estava à mesma com alguma coisa pequena enrolada em algumas mantas, sorrindo enquanto o observava.

Fugaku chegou perto de sua esposa e esta lhe mostrou o pequeno bebê, ambos sorriram. Itachi observava a cena sem se intrometer, ainda que tivesse vontade de ver o pequeno.

A enfermeira entrou no quarto e disse aos pais:

- Os senhores são bastante sortudos, o neném não chorou em nenhum momento, com certeza será uma criança bastante tranqüila. Como o chamaram?

- Sasuke. –Respondeu feliz o pai. – Uchiha Sasuke.

Todos sorriram e miraram o pequeno Sasuke.

- Oka-san... – Murmurou Itachi.

Mikoto levantou a vista e o olhou sorrindo, logo Fugaku o pegou no colo e o sentou na cama para que pudesse ver o recém nascido. Itachi olhou curioso entre as mantas, e viu algo que lembrava uma pequena passa toda enrugada e feia, como se fosse por instinto acariciou a face do neném, fazendo que o mesmo agarrara um de seus dedos com força.

Ambos, Fugaku e Mikoto sorriram ao parecerem seus filhos se dariam bem.

Então pela primeira vez, Sasuke abriu seus olhos, encontrando com os de seu irmão o encarando com um olhar confuso... E Sasuke começou a chorar.

No momento todos se surpreenderam, Mikoto começou a acudir o pequeno, enquanto Itachi era afastado de Sasuke por seu pai.

Talvez, os filhos do casal Uchiha não fossem se dar tão bem. Mas somente o tempo o responderia.

* * *

**N/A: **Hi (?) I'm Nylleve XD

Mais um dos meus experimentos XD Aviso não é _Uchihacest._

Nessa fic eu contarei cinco curtas da infância e adolescência de Sasuke e Itachi XD'

Eu estou aberta para criticas construtivas e opiniões.

De forma geral os caps. desta fic já estão prontos, mas eu não tenho data definida para postar, já que eu adoro reviews,então sem reviews, sem cap.

As historias não serão seguidas, irão retratar assuntos diferentes, concluindo não sera sequencia ;D

Eu gostei desse primeiro cap., geralemnte eu detestaria, mas eu acho que eu gostei pelo fato de ser o ponto de inicio. Com direito a Chibi Itachi e Sasuke Baby XD.

Perdão pelos erros de português, não tenho beta n.ñ

Espero receber reviews, por que sem reviews sem cap. u.u

-

-

**Obrigada por ler**

**Beiijos, Nylleve!**


	2. Conto 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, muito menos os irmãos Uchiha!

* * *

**Irmãos Uchiha**

_Cap. 2 – Curiosidade_

_By: Nylleve_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sasuke era um menino muito curioso, realmente curioso. Ele gostava de saber tudo o que passava ao seu redor, e não perdia um mínimo detalhe. Desde que nasceu Sasuke gostava de ver e tocar tudo e todos, sempre analisando bem. A cada dia sua curiosidade ia aumentando e parecia não ter fim.

Mas... Sim... A do menino Uchiha tinha um fim.

Ao auge de seus dois o pequeno Sasuke descobriu que a curiosidade não era algo nada bom, como soube?

Aí lhe conto uma historia...

Desde poucos meses, Sasuke desenvolveu uma grande curiosidade, mas sua curiosidade era totalmente voltada para apenas um cômodo da casa... A cozinha.

Por que a cozinha? E não era obvio... Era lá onde continha os mais diferentes artefatos, desde o mais simples como as chaves de casa, até os mais complexos como armas ninjas. Sasuke era tão pequeno a ponto de não enxergar de cima da mesa, então começou a pegar o costume de colocar a pequena mãozinha em cima da mesa, para pegar o que havia em cima.

Sasuke encontrava de tudo e sempre pegava o que encontrava, mas o que mais lhe chamava atenção eram as coisas de Itachi.

Certo dia, a família Uchiha faria uma pequena reunião, onde Itachi a nomeou a Sasuke como 'Coisas de Adultos', embora nem mesmo o prodígio dos Uchihas soubesse bem do que se tratava.

Para este dia, Mikoto havia arrumado e vestido seus filhos, o qual havia custado um tanto de trabalho, já que Itachi afirmava já ser grandinho o bastante para se vestir sozinho e Sasuke que tirava toda a roupa que sua mãe o colocava.

Resultado? Itachi emburrado recusando-se a ser vestido por sua mãe e Sasuke correndo pelado pela casa.

Mas no final, depois de um grande trabalho, Mikoto havia conseguido arrumar a ambos... Apesar da queixa dos dois.

Quando os dois estavam prontos, Mikoto os deixou na sala, e foi preparar a si mesma para a reunião. Mas era claro que os irmãos Uchiha não iriam ficar quietos na sala.

Itachi levantou do sofá e foi em direção a cozinha, seguido por seu irmão. O maior olhou o interior da cozinha, logo voltando sua mirada envolta e constatou que não havia ninguém por perto, logo dirigiu seu olhar a seu irmão, sorrindo com certa malicia

- Sasuke-chan... – Disse Itachi ao irmão, este levantou a vista e o encarou – Sabe o que há sobre a mesa?

- O que? – Perguntou Sasuke com um brilho no olhar, resultado da curiosidade.

- Um presente para você! – Respondeu sorrindo.

A essa resposta os pequenos olhos de Sasuke se iluminaram, como o sol ilumina a uma bela manhã de verão. O pequeno logo levou seu olhar por toda cozinha, mas acabou ficando preso enquanto tentava ver o que tinha sobre a mesa, mas não obtendo sucesso.

Entrou na cozinha sem pensar duas vezes, logo começou a passar a mão sobre a mesa, em busca do presente. "Não esta por aí!" indicava Itachi, e o menor sempre obedecendo, logo passando a mão pelo lado contrario.

Mas havia um misero detalhe, pelo fato de Sasuke ser muito baixo não estava consciente de que o lado em que sua mão passava era justamente onde se encontrava panelas recém retiradas do fogo.

O que houve depois?

Sasuke gritou ao encontrar-se com seu 'presente' e Itachi não podendo se segurar começou a rir, seu plano havia funcionado perfeitamente. Mikoto ao ouvir o grito desceu as escadas correndo, encontrando uma pequena criança sentada no chão a ponto de chorar, enquanto olhava sua mão.

Itachi havia sido rápido, e antes que sua mãe chegasse, ele já estava na sala, observando a janela como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mikoto se acercou de Sasuke, e olhou sua mão detalhadamente... Estava em um tom avermelhado.

Sim... O pequeno Uchiha Sasuke havia queimado a mão.

A mãe Uchiha, rapidamente curou a mão de seu filho que no qual já deixava cair pequenas lágrimas.

- Não sei o que estava pensando para colocar a mão em panelas quentes... – Disse Mikoto para logo após sorri carinhosamente ao garoto – Não volte a fazê-lo.

Sasuke apenas assentiu com a cabeça, para logo depois limpar os pequenos pontinhos brilhantes que caiam do rosto, Mikoto o levou de volta a sala, para deixá-lo com Itachi.

- Itachi-chan, não perca seu irmão de vista, ok?

- Sim, sim – Respondeu sem deixar de olhar a televisão.

A senhora Uchiha apensas suspirou e saiu da sala, havia perdido muito tempo com aquele pequeno acidente. Sasuke olhou feio para Itachi e o mesmo devolveu a mesma mirada para o outro.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o maior – Não faça essa cara, merecia por esconder tantas coisas... – Itachi falou isso do mesmo modo em que um juiz da uma sentença.

E foi assim que Sasuke passou a deixar a curiosidade de lado. Como dizia o ditado 'A curiosidade matou o gato', só que neste caso... 'A curiosidade queimou Sasuke'. Frase que Itachi fez Sasuke lembrar por um bom tempo.

-

-

-

-

**To ****be****Continued****... **

* * *

**N/A: **Olá (?) Eu sou a Nylleve XD

Yooo People ;D

Mas um cap. deste pequeno conjunto de cinco curtas sobre a infância dos irmãos Uchiha ;D

Pra quem pensava que o Itachi só era santo, este muito enganado XD

Como vocês poderão... Ler (? oO) Ele planejou a queimadura de Sasuke sozinho...

'A Curiosidade queimou Sasuke', eu morri de rir quando ouvi, na verdade foi idéia de um amigo, e eu não pude deixar de colocar isso na fic XD Porque foi realmente uma historia realmente estranha. Mas com certeza vocês não querem ouvir, vai por mim XD

Na verdade esse é um dos caps. dessa fic em que eu mais gosto... Eu acho que é mais pelo fato de acontecer desgraça ao Sasuke XD Nesses dias eu tenho zuado tanto o Sasuke. n.ñ

**Momento Propaganda:**

- As Prometidas de um Uchiha - Sasuke precisava se casar e para isso arranjou um modo bem interessante de divulgar isso. - Rate T.

- Vida da Roça - Minha vida foi feita em cima duma carroça, ela não tem nada de nada é só uma vida da roça. Sasuke POVS - Rate K.

_**Obrigada pelas reviews...**_

_Watermellon Lala-Sama, Miho Saori, Sahki-Chan (claro que pode n.ñ), Myka Necah, Kakashi-senpai, LanA Puccio.O_

_-_

_-  
_

Mandem reviews, já que sem reviews sem caps.

_-_

_-_

_**Obrigada por lerem, **_

_**Beiijos, Nylleve!**_


	3. Conto 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence!

* * *

**Irmãos Uchiha **

Cap. 3 – Beijo

By: Nylleve

-

-

-

-

-

Ele estava observando, como todas as noites.

Ele acariciava o rosto dela, e ela apenas corava. Logo se acercavam pouco a pouco seus rostos, seus lábios...

Para transformar aquilo em um delicado beijo... Mas não era assim que Sasuke pensava. O garoto simplesmente não conseguia entender o fato em que seu _Nissan_ preferia perder seu tempo fazendo esse tipo de coisa com aquela _garota_, ao invés de ensiná-lo a controlar armas ninjas.

O que Itachi fazia naquele momento, para o pequeno Sasuke, era simplesmente inadmissível.

Como podia simplesmente trocar o pequeno Uchiha? Sasuke era fofinho, com um jeitinho todo meigo, e Itachi simplesmente escolherá passar mais tempo com ela... A beijando...

Mas afinal, o que tinha essa garota que ele não tinha? E o que tinha tão de especial beijar?

Na opinião do menino Uchiha, um combate corpo a corpo, treinar, ou aprender seria muito mais prazeroso e útil do que aquilo. Uma luta não se compara a um beijo.

E ainda assim Uchiha Itachi preferia passar mais tempo com ela, do que com Sasuke...

Sasuke estava bravo, em um péssimo humor... E a culpa era de seu irmão mais velho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Abriu a porta discretamente, para não acordar seus pais. Acabava de volta de mais uns de seus encontros com a nova namorada, realmente se encontrava cansado, o único que desejava no momento era cair na cama e dormir.

- Itachi... – Disse uma voz no interior da sala, notava-se que fazia o máximo de esforço para engrossar a voz, e se encontrava em uma poltrona no tom de vinho.

- Sasuke, você não deveria estar acordado há essa hora. Vá para o seu quarto. – Respondeu Itachi já se encaminhando as escadas.

- Não quero. – Falou Sasuke indiferente.

Diante de tal ato o Uchiha maior virou o rosto confuso, desde quando Sasuke o tratava daquele modo?

- Como? – Indagou Itachi.

- Quero saber o porquê de você preferi passar mais tempo com aquela... Garota é isso mesmo garota, do que me ensinado alguma coisa... – Sasuke pronunciava a palavra _garota_ como se fosse o pior dos xingamentos.

- Não entendo. Seja mais especifico. – Pediu o Uchiha mais velho.

- Quero saber por que em vez de me ensinar a usar kunais, você preferi passar mais tempo com ela... – Itachi notou que na medida em que Sasuke ia falando, a voz do mesmo ficava mais fina.

Oh! Mais Itachi já entendia... E sorrio com certa graça ao olhar para o irmão.

- Não se preocupe, quando tiver minha idade você entendera. – Diante daquelas palavras, Sasuke se entristeceu mais.

- Então preferia passar mais tempo com ela do que com...comigo? – Pequenas lágrimas já escorriam no rosto do menor. Itachi notando aquelas pequenas gotinhas brilhantes se apressou em responder o irmão.

- Claro que não Sasuke, você é o meu irmão, o mais importante da minha vida. – Itachi foi em direção ao garoto e agachou, ficando na altura do mesmo. – Eu gosto mais de você!

O pequeno apenas sorriu feliz, logo abraçando o mais velho, que não demorou a responder os gestos.

- Agora vamos subir Sasuke, antes que alguém acorde. – Disse Itachi indo em direção as escadas, e o pequeno não pensou duas vezes antes de segui-lo.

- Ok! – Mas algo perturbava a mente do pequeno Uchiha. – Nissan... – Vendo que Itachi volteou a observá-lo, continuou – Se gosta mais de mim, porque beija ela?

Itachi apenas riu, seria assim Sasuke tão ciumento.

- Sasuke quando você for beijado, vai saber por que o faço. – Notando que o menor não entendia, Itachi resolveu mudar de assunto. – Vá dormir. – O menor apenas sorriu, e correu em direção ao quarto, como uma criança corre depois de uma travessura.

Itachi não pode reprimir um sorriso, ele com certeza gostava mais de Sasuke, para logo sair em direção a seus aposentos.

Para Sasuke, aquela garota não havia roubado seu irmão. Jamais o fez ou jamais o fará. Pois os irmãos estão sempre em um grande círculo familiar, e os terceiros não participam.

E com isso em mente Sasuke dormiu com um sorriso nos lábios.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Olá (?) Eu sou a Nylleve o/

Eu não sei vocês, mas eu amei esse cap. ;D

Para falar a verdade o primeiro cap. que eu escrevi da fic foi esses, a principio ia ser uma oneshot, mas eu gostei tanto de chibi Itachi e baby Sasuke, que preferi alongar um pouco a fic XD'

Desculpe a demora, meu PC estava realmente revoltado contra minha pessoa, simplesmente travava quando não devia e desligava no pior momento u.ú

Mas esses problemas já foram consertados XD

Espero que vocês estejam curtindo a fic e tenham gostado do cap.

-

**Momento Propaganda:**

**- Fenômenos**: Eles souberam que nem o maior dos tempos os faria esquecer aquela antiga paixão – Itachi e Konan – Rate K.

-

-

**Agradeço as reviews de:**

**Tsunay Nami, LanA Puccio.O, Myka Necah, Kakashi-senpai** (A reunião era uma reunião normal do clã :D), **Schne Hissi, Miho Saori** (valeu pela dica ;D).

-

-

-

Espero Receber reviews ;D

-

**Espero que tenham gostado**

**Beiijos, Nylleve!**


	4. Conto 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, nem os irmãos Uchiha.

**Nota¹:** Não é Uchihacest.

**Capítulos:** 4/5

* * *

**Bom Irmão**

_By: Nylleve_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Já fazia um tempo que Itachi não brincava com ele, não é que antes eles não se desgrudassem, mas muitas vezes Itachi preferia brincar com ele, que fazer relatórios sobre as missões. Desde um tempo, entres missões, relatórios, investigações e saídas, o gênio Uchiha já não tinha mais tempo para o jovem Sasuke, e isso incomodava o pequeno. Sempre que pedia ao irmão mais velho, o mesmo dizia 'Desculpe, Sasuke. Quem sabe outro dia...', mas esse outro dia não chegava.

Itachi havia se convertido em ANBU há poucas semanas, mas já se encontrava 'atolado' de trabalho, claro... como era o mais adequado para isso, era o que mais tinha trabalho.

Um dia Sasuke havia decidido que iria ajudar seu irmão, para ver se poderiam brincar depois.

- Nissan... – Sasuke chamou, colocando a pequena cabecinha entre a porta – Posso entrar?

- Sim... entre ototo – Respondeu Itachi sem levantar os olhos do pergaminho.

- O que esta fazendo? – Perguntou o menor se sentando no canto da cama perto de seu irmão.

- Investigo...

- O que você investiga?

- Tecnicas...

- Oh... – Sasuke olhava seu irmão que se mantinha concentrado no pergaminho – Quer ajuda? – Itachi negou com a cabeça – Posso fazer algo? – Voltou a negar – Posso te trazer algo para comer?... Você não desceu hoje para comer... – O Uchiha mais novo levantou as vistas do pergaminho sorrindo para o irmão, Sasuke interpretou aquilo como um 'Sim', então saiu do quarto correndo e feliz, pediu para sua mãe preparar algo. Mikoto preparou algo simples, nada mais, nada menos que um copo de suco e algumas bolinhas de arroz, Sasuke apenas levou-as para seu irmão. – Itachi-niisan, aqui! Se quiser mais alguma coisa é só me chamar! – Sasuke não podia conter empolgação.

- Obrigado, Sasuke – Agradeceu Itachi sorrindo.

O pequeno sorriu marotamente, e correu em direção ao irmão para abraçá-lo, para Sasuke lhe agradava ser útil para Itachi.

-

-

O Uchiha mais novo havia passado à tarde no jardim, tentando manejar a kunai, mas não obtendo sucesso. Havia pensado em pedir ajuda a seu pai, mas sabendo que o mesmo provavelmente não lhe daria ouvidos, e sua mãe não era a melhor em técnicas ninjas. Pensou também em Itachi, mas ultimamente o mesmo se encontrava tão ocupado que não quis incomoda-lo.

Se deu por vencido e decidiu deixar para outro dia, olhou o relógio atentamente, viu que ainda faltava algum tempo antes do jantar. Se deitou no sofá esperando o tempo passar.

Pouco tempo depois escutou alguém descer as escadas e viu seu irmão colocando as sandálias ninjas para sair de casa. Não levava a roupa de ANBU, então significava que não estava saindo para missões.

- Nissan! – murmurou o menor.

- O que houve Sasuke?

- Eu queria te pedir... algo.

- Diga.

- É que... eu gostaria de... ajuda, não consigo usar a... ku-kunai. Pode me ajudar? – Pediu o menino em graça.

- Desculpe, Sasuke. Outro dia fazermos isso – sorrio entristecido – Agora tenho planos.

- Aonde vai? – Perguntou com arrogância.

- Necessito descansar um pouco...

- Com Shisui? – Perguntou frio.

- Está com ciúmes? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Não... é claro que não... Porque não pode descansar comigo? – Questionou em tom de magoa.

- Vem aqui... – Sasuke se aproximou e Itachi deu um peteleco em sua testa – Acho que não posso descansar com você...

- Por que não?

- Porque – Disse dando a volta – Não é algo que eu possa fazer com você.

- E por quê?

- Futuramente você entendera... – Respondeu triste.

- Você sempre fala a mesma coisa... Não quero saber do futuro, quero saber o que vai fazer... – Contestou Sasuke emburrado – Você nunca me ajuda em nada...

Itachi agachou um pouco e beijou a testa de seu irmão, "Na próxima, Sasuke" depois disso saiu pela porta.

A noite chegou rapidamente para alguns, mas nem tanto para outros (Sasuke XD), as dez Itachi estava de volta.

- Itachi, aonde você estava? – Perguntou Fugaku autoritário.

- Com Shisui – Respondeu simplesmente.

- Porque não avisou que iria sair?

- Por que teria que fazê-lo? Você também não avisa quando sai – Respondeu indiferente.

- Não necessito dar explicações sobre o que faço! – A voz de Fugaku oscilava – Sou seu pai, e você me deve respeito!

Itachi não respondeu apenas se retirou do cômodo indo em direção a seu quarto. Enquanto subia as escadas, ignorava os gritos do pai.

**-**

**-**

Itachi não havia descido para jantar, mas isso já era quase um costume. Assim nada disse nada a respeito. Mikoto estava preocupada por Itachi e Fugaku, era normal a ignorância pela parte de ambos se tratando um ao outro, mas naquela noite havia sido mais grave comparado às outras vezes. A mãe dos Uchihas tentava evitar o assunto do filho maior, mas foi inevitável que surgisse.

-

-

Sasuke havia subido ao quarto de Itachi, chamou na porta e ninguém respondeu, na verdade duvidava muito que seu irmão tivesse ido dormir. Entro e o encontrou deitado na cama observando a cada de um livro a seu lado na cama.

- Nissan...te trouxe a janta. – Itachi o observou e assentiu, se sentando na cama.

- Obrigado, Sasuke – O menor se aproximou e passou a bandeja ao irmão – Por que não janta comigo?... Não estou com tanta fome.

- Hai – Sasuke se sentou na cama próximo a Itachi, nisso pode ver o livro que o irmão maior tanto observava – O que é isso? – Perguntou apontando.

- É um álbum...

- De que? – Perguntou curioso, Sasuke.

- Da família... quer ver? – Sasuke sorrio e assentiu, Itachi o abriu – Sabe quem é esse? – Perguntou apontando para uma das fotos.

- Essa coisa que parece uma passa... feia? – Perguntou o menor com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- É você – Respondeu Itachi com um sorriso de lado. Sasuke apenas enrubresseu e fez cara de desgosto – Quando você nasceu.

O Uchiha maior continuou mostrando cada foto para o menor, para Sasuke, era a historia de pessoas importantes em sua vida sendo contada por imagens. O que mais lhe chamava atenção era que eram poucas as fotos suas sozinho, na maior parte do álbum eram fotos em que Itachi aparecia em quase todas.

Qual seria o nome certo para aquele álbum, 'Álbum de Itachi' ou 'Álbum da Família'.

Outra coisa que lhe chamava atenção era o fato de todas as fotos em que Sasuke estava com Itachi, o mais velho ficava observando detalhadamente como se talvez fosse a ultima vez que o fosse olhar, como se tentasse sentir aquele momento. Mas a Sasuke aquilo não importou, sabia... ainda iria olhar muitas vezes aquele álbum com Itachi a seu lado.

- Sasuke... – Disse o gênio Uchiha quando terminaram de ver o álbum – Tem conseguido usar as armas ninjas?

- Não... ainda não – Respondeu vergonhoso, já que soubera que nesta idade Itachi já tinha grande destaque no clã.

- Quer ajuda?

Os olhos de Sasuke se iluminaram, e por impulso abraçou o irmão. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que seu irmão lhe oferecia ajuda e isso o lhe fez feliz. Ate aquele momento Sasuke apenas queria Itachi a seu lado, o melhor irmão do mundo, e isso era o que ele pensava... por enquanto.

**-**

**-**

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **Me desculpem a demora, eu estava sem net... Eu realmente havia ficado em duvida sobre o nome do cap. se eu colocava 'Bom irmão' ou 'Recordando', optei por Bom Irmão mesmo.

Maldito ele mudou tudo e eu não sabia mexer, e isso me custou um bom tempo fuçando as coisas por aqui.

Estamos na reta final da fic... esse foi o penúltimo cap., e pra quem achar que eu irei colocar Itachi matando o clã no próximo cap. esta muito enganado... eu pretendo colocar uma despedida entre os irmãos, agora se eu falar mais fica paia né?!

Embora eu saiba que este cap. ficou meio... sem graça, eu acho legal vocês me mandarem reviews dizendo o que acharão dele (: Opiniões são sempre bem vindas.

* * *

**Obrigada pelas reviews:**

_, LanA Puccio.O, Kakashi-senpai, Myka Necah, Schne Hissi e Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP._  
**Espero que tenham gostado (:**

* * *

**Ate à próxima, Nylleve!**


	5. Conto 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, se pertence-se o Haku da 'Viajem de Chiriro' iria aparecer e comer a cabeça da Sakura :D

**Nota¹:** Não é Uchihacest, mas é uma opção poder considerar esse cap. com um toque de Shonen-ai.

**Capitulo: **5/5

* * *

**Irmãos Uchiha**

_**Crepúsculo dos entristecidos**_

_By: Nylleve_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Jamais havia se considerado um modelo extraordinário para seu irmão menor seguir, mas tratava de convencer se de que Sasuke fosse um magnífico modelo para ele.

Enquanto via o céu avermelhado com certa nostalgia, se perguntou o porquê de estar ali, em um local do bairro dos Uchihas, tão desabitado, apenas ele e seus pensamentos. Supostamente avia ido aquele local para relaxar, já que teria uma missão bastante 'problemática' no dia seguinte.

Escutou discretos passos, que na qual se percebia que queria passar inadvertido, Itachi sorrio de lado, já sabia quem era.

- Sasuke, o que faz aqui? Pensava em me assustar?

O menor levantou as sobrancelhas, incrédulo. Havia sido o suficiente cauteloso para que seu irmão não desconfiasse. Como o havia descoberto? Pensava o pequeno, nem estando pensativo Itachi baixava a guarda. Definitivamente queria ser igual a ele.

- Não, nii-san. Apenas... – Tratava de dizer Sasuke envergonhado. Itachi ainda se mantinha de costas, e fez um sinal ao menor para que se aproximasse. O pequeno se mantel cauteloso, mas obedeceu. Sempre que Itachi fazia isso, Sasuke levava um pequeno golpe na testa, mas desta vez não aconteceu.

- ...Quais são os seus sonhos?...Seus planos? – murmurou Itachi, fazendo um sinal para que o irmão olhasse para o seu avermelhado, o Crepúsculo.

- Meus planos, Nii-san?

- Sabe que é idiota responder uma pergunta com outra – Repreendeu o mais velho.

- Gomen.

- Responda.

- Eu... gostaria de ser um grande ninja e orgulhar meu clã... como você – Respondeu Sasuke vergonhoso pelo fato de contar ao irmão como queria ser igual a ele.

Itachi sorrio irônico, fazendo o menor erguer umas das sobrancelhas.

- Não tem graça! – Disse Sasuke enfurecido, Itachi virou se e não olhou nos olhos do irmão, ainda com o sorriso riscado nos lábios disse:

- Perguntei sobre o seu sonho, não o de nosso pai.

- Mas... eu quero isso também...

- Apenas me diga o que mais quer. Se casar, ter filhos, trabalhar na ANBU, envelhecer sozinho, ficar em Konoha, conhecer algo novo. O que você mais quer...

Sasuke duvidou em responder as perguntas, para ele aquilo soava tão estranho.

- Eu quero... quero trabalhar com você e com o nosso pai, conhecer lugares onde não ajam meninas e eu não quero me casar.

- Por quê?

- Meninas são escandalosas, sempre estão mais barulhentas quando ando perto delas... – Falou o pequeno Uchiha enquanto fazia uma cara de desgosto.

- Isso me ocorreu quando eu estava na academia.

- Como você também? – Perguntou Sasuke impressionado, definitivamente ele seria igual à Itachi.

- Sim... São incomodas, mas quando crescem algumas amadurecem e te deixam em paz.

- E quando isso vai acontecer – Perguntou esperançoso.

- Isso depende de você – Itachi voltou seu rosto para o céu – De mim se afastaram por... vários motivos.

- Quais motivos? – Quando esticou o pescoço para olhar o rosto de seu irmão, Sasuke foi recebido com um pequeno golpe na testa.

- Não seja tão curioso, você vai descobrir com o tempo.

- Eu quero saber para por em pratica – Itachi sorrio observando-o, como Sasuke podia ser tão inocente às vezes.

- Elas se afastaram de você em seu devido tempo, o medo afasta os fracos.

- O medo? – Perguntou não entendendo.

Itachi levantou seu braço novamente, com a intenção de tocar na testa do menor, mas Sasuke apenas segurou a mão do maior, com suas pequenas mãos. O sorriso do mais velho foi morrendo aos poucos.

- Não seja curioso, Sasuke.

- Não sou! Mas você esta falando estranho... esta me confundindo.

- Tem razão... São apenas chaves para um futuro incerto.

Itachi se soltou das pequenas mãos do irmão, e logo o abraçou, trazendo-o mais para perto. Sasuke achou o contato estranho, afinal Itachi nunca o abraçava, era ele quem abraçava. Mas não negou o contato.

- Algum dia, talvez... o entenda. Mas será tarde demais, e disso eu ficarei encarregado.

- Continua falando... estranho, não entendo – Se queixou o menino, aprisionado no peito do irmão. Sasuke não sabia do que Itachi estava falando e isso o deixava em uma situação incomoda.

- Um dia ira entender, ototo. Algum dia.

O gênio Uchiha pressionou ainda mais a cabeça do menor em seu peito, ele já sabia que jamais teria essa oportunidade outra vez, jamais teria seu irmão em seus braços outra vez. Depois do que faria no outro dia, Sasuke o odiaria. Esse cálido contato com a única pessoa que mais apreciava no mundo seria uma ultima vez apreciado. E isso entristecia Itachi, um buraco seria cavado em sua alma.

- Itachi-niisan?

- Sim – Respondeu com a voz embaraçada, Sasuke pensou que seu irmão ia chorar e não pensou errado, mas Itachi se conteve não mostraria emoção tão grande na frente do irmão.

- Oka-san me disse que amanhã à noite, quando eu chegar da Academia, teria uma surpresa para todos... Por isso... chegue cedo amanhã em casa. Quero que esteja aqui.

- Te prometo que estarei aqui antes de você, e te garanto que te surpreendera ao me ver com Otou-san e Oka-san. – E não mentia, apenas não mencionou que a surpresa traria o caos.

Sasuke achando que a surpresa seria incrível sorrio, e afundou seu rosto ainda mais no peito de seu irmão. Era uma pena que não pudesse ver o rosto quase desesperado que tinha seu irmão nesse momento.

"Será uma grande surpresa, Sasuke" Pensou amargamente, encostando sua cabeça na do irmão.

Itachi soube que em pouco tempo todos os sonhos e planos de Sasuke seria substituído por apenas um. Soube que a partir de um momento Sasuke sentiria escárnio e nojo por sempre dizer que queria ser igual ao irmão. Soube que o pequeno Uchiha descobriria o verdadeiro por que das garotas começarem a de afastarem dele. Mas também duvidou que Sasuke descobrisse seus verdadeiros motivos.

Itachi tinha certeza de algumas coisas que aconteceriam em comum entre ele e Sasuke, ambos seriam temidos, ambos se sentiriam apenas traidores depois de seus atos, e que mesmo depois de tudo que acontecesse ainda haveria um laço sanguíneo que ainda os julgaria como irmãos, Os Irmãos Uchihas.... e isso tudo seria apenas mais uma prova que talvez Uchiha Sasuke conseguiria realizar seu sonho...

...Ser igual ao irmão.

**Owari **

* * *

**N/A: **Eu realmente seria muito cara de pau se tentassem enrolar vocês com alguma desculpa boba, mas eu sou cara de pau e eu sei disso então... Gente desculpa caiu um raio bem encima do PC, ou... Eu sou muito lerda e deletei toda a configuração do meu PC, com o meu cap. junto (_acredite eu já fiz isso!_), agora é só vocês escolherem a desculpa :D

Confesso que me senti bastante atraída pelo shipper, Itachi & Sasuke são uma boa fonte de idéias.

Aqui estou eu com certo pesar, me despedindo de todos os leitores que acompanharam esse fic, mesmo mandando ou não reviews, eu agradeço a todos! Desculpe-me se esse fic não ficou a altura de seus padrões, mas é aqui que ganhamos experiência. Vivendo, tentando e aprendendo, é ai que eu vou melhorar. Ate a próxima e obrigada por terem lido ;)

Reviews?


End file.
